Mais Um Quarto de Hotel
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Depois de mais uma caçada Dean apenas gostaria de descansar, mas Sam não pensava assim. Meu primeiro Wincest. OneShot.


**Mais um Quarto de Hotel**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Depois de mais uma caçada Dean apenas gostaria de descansar, mas Sam não pensava assim. Meu primeiro Wincest. OneShot.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto! PWP. Minha beta também diz que tem carinho e romance.^^

**Beta: **Bia Winchester. Um super obrigada!

**N/A:** Eu tinha que escrever isso, e quem sabe um dia escrevo tão bem quanto as garotas do FanFiction net

* * *

**Capitulo Único – Mais um quarto de hotel**

Em mais um hotel, no meio da estrada de algum lugar muito sujo, os irmãos Winchester se hospedavam em outro quarto caindo aos pedaços com um cheiro suspeito no ar, e de novo eram confundidos com um casal.

Não que fosse mentira.

Porque era a verdade pura.

Se John Winchester ainda pudesse ver o que seus filhos andavam fazendo, com certeza sairia do meio do inferno apenas para matá-los. Bem, isso era outra historia, um problema de cada vez.

No momento, Dean Winchester queria tomar um banho e se deitar na única cama do quarto, de casal. Não que ele reclamasse, ele apenas não entendia porque era tão obvio para todo mundo que eles faziam coisa que não deviam, e isso acontecia a muito tempo antes de ele e Sam começarem a se envolver, fazia apenas alguns meses que os irmãos descobriram que se amavam, não somente aquele sentimento fraternal, e sim o carnal, onde era necessário que houvesse contato de pele com pele.

Ele realmente não entendia. Será que era tão claro? Ele dava muito na cara? Infelizmente Dean estava esgotado demais para pensar em coisas difíceis há essa hora.

Então, sem esperar por seu irmão tirou a roupa feito um furação e foi para o banheiro, fechando bem a porta, só para o caso de Sam resolver invadir o banheiro em busca de alivio físico e sexual.

Entrou de baixo d'água, que por algum milagre, era quente, o que para o status daquele hotel era uma coisa muito surpreendente. Deslizou suas mãos por seu corpo definido, e apesar de já ter 35 anos ainda tinha o corpo em forma e poderia dizer, muito melhor do que quando era mais novo. Agora se podia ver músculos definidos e firmes, sua pele levemente bronzeada não passava em branco para nenhuma mulher que o olhasse.

Mas o que ele mais gostava em si mesmo era seu rosto, os olhos verdes brilhavam e na claridade ficavam ainda mais claros, porem ele tinha que confessar, sua boca era pornográfica, até Sam já havia dito aquilo enquanto fodia sua boca fortemente. Apenas em pensar em seu irmãozinho fazendo essas coisas, já se sentia em pé e se não fosse sua estafa mental e física, com certeza ele não escaparia. Mas não hoje, hoje ele precisava dormir.

Saiu do banho apenas com a toalha enrolada em volta da cintura. Sam estava sentado na cama e também tirava a roupa, bem mais lentamente que ele, parecia quase sexual, mas mesmo assim preferiu não olhar para o moreno. Secando o corpo, tirou a toalha e secou o cabelo rapidamente.

Sam olhava a tudo hipnotizado, como sempre. Ele adorava olhar seu irmão. O modo que ele se movia, os músculos contraindo, sua expressão enfadada e cansada. Seu corpo esbelto e perfeito, que reagia a cada olhar seu.

E mesmo Dean não querendo, não pode evitar uma ereção no meio das pernas, afinal, Sam o olhava com se pudesse devorá-lo com os olhos. Se fosse qualquer outro dia ele não pensaria duas vezes. Se ele não tivesse caçado por 48 horas seguidas um vampiro que estava matando muitas pessoas, ele não negaria.

Pelado, seco e excitado, Dean se deitou a um lado da cama, se cobrindo sem dizer uma palavra a Sam, se virando de costas, deixando o moreno perplexo com sua atitude. Foi só Dean deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, para dormir imediatamente.

Sam não podia acreditar! Havia sido ignorado completamente.

Foi deixado literalmente na mão sem qualquer explicação ou palavra. Ali estava ele, agora, pelado e excitado sem poder fazer nada. Aparentemente seu irmão estava na TPM hoje.

Sem escolha foi para o banho gelado, o que não estava fazendo muito efeito, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no corpo desnudo de seu irmão mais velho, tão lindo e gostoso naquela cama, tão vulnerável, apenas esperando que alguma boa alma pudesse cuidar dele.

-x-

Sam havia reparado na grossa e dura ereção do loiro, talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido essa noite. Sem conseguir se acalmar saiu do banho. Mesmo após a água gelada, Sam apenas se sentia mais excitado, se era possível, e ainda mais tentado em violar aquele corpo bronzeado e firme.

Entrou no quarto sem roupa alguma, jogando a toalha em qualquer canto. Observou Dean dormindo tranquilamente, ressonando baixinho com um sorriso no rosto. Ele era lindo de qualquer forma e em qualquer lugar. Claro que era sempre melhor quando eles estavam sem roupa, mas ele podia conviver com isso.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, levantando o edredom e se enfiando debaixo dele, colando os corpos. Dean gemeu lenta e suavemente, num sussurro tão baixo que o moreno quase não conseguiu ouvir.

Ainda mais lentamente, deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço do loiro, numa leve caricia. Sam podia sentir os batimentos de Dean acelerando continuamente e mesmo que o loiro ainda estivesse dormindo, podia ouvir os gemidos fracos.

Mais para baixo, tocou no abdômen sarado, contornado cada curva e protuberância. Ele poderia ficar por muito tempo fazendo isso, nesses toques cadenciados, mas ele precisava de liberação o quanto antes fosse possível.

Finalmente chegou aonde queria, no membro ereto e pulsante do loiro, ainda mais duro e grande que antes, era tão gostoso saber que ele podia morder aquele pedaço de carne macia e solida.

Era o paraíso.

-x-

Dean sonhava com um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, ainda na infância quando Bob havia levado-os para um piquenique em um parque perto de casa. Ele e Sam tiveram uma tarde muito agradável, faziam o que crianças da idade deles deviam fazer. Correram pelo parque, brincaram nos brinquedos e comeram um lanche em cima de uma toalha, se sujando muito, sempre acompanhados por Bob, que os olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

Aquilo era o que Dean sempre quis, era seu pedaço de felicidade. Mas seu corpo começava a ficar quente, sem motivo aparente. O sonho se desvanecia em puro prazer. Prazer que ele não sabia de onde vinha, mas que era bem vindo.

- Deann... – Sam o chamava sussurrando em seu ouvido, voltando, logo em seguida a fazer seu trabalho com a boca. Um belo boquete com direito a massagem nas bolas.

- Humm?... ahh... – Dean gemia de olhos fechados, talvez ainda dormindo em meio à realidade e fantasia.

Sam sugava seu membro avidamente, engolindo até o fim da garganta, por vezes lambendo e voltando a engolir tudo. Era o momento que Sam mais gostava, quando o pênis de seu irmão ficava a cada momento mais duro, se contraindo e pulsando em sua boca, naquele vai e vem gostoso, e mesmo com os cabelos nos rosto, nada o impediria de continuar seu trabalho árduo.

Em seguida abriu mais as pernas de Dean e forçou sua entrada com os dedos.

Dean se sentia completamente acordado agora, mais não queria abrir os olhos, não conseguia, era muito prazer para aguentar. E toda vez era igual ou mais intenso. Nenhuma mulher em todos esses anos o fez sentir a mínimo que Sam fazia. Ele alcançava o céu e o inferno várias vezes na mesma hora. Era demais para aguentar e mesmo assim, ele continuava ali, se dando, se entregando, à única pessoa que realmente amou e amaria para sempre.

A única.

Enquanto o loiro se perdia em pensamentos e sensações, sentia algo gelado em sua entrada, que esquentava conforme aquele lugar era friccionado, o levando mais longe em seu prazer, parecia que ele não aguentaria, então veio aquela dorzinha tão conhecida, com aqueles dedos o penetrando, se afundando a cada movimento, indo mais fundo.

Seu corpo convulsionava, Sam o segurava no lugar ainda o chupando, mais forte e a cada movimento brusco, ele se sentia quase chegando lá. Em outro movimento brusco, foi virado de barriga para baixo, com Sam o penetrando sem aviso, rápido e forte, sem tempo para pensar ou respirar.

Dean gritou de dor e prazer, a cada segundo mais intenso, sempre parecia intenso demais, então ele se agarrava aos lençóis, quase os rasgando com a força que ele usava. Gritava palavras grandes e feias, xingando até a quarta gerações de Winchesters, enquanto seu irmão apenas ria suavemente em seus ouvidos, apertando ainda mais seu corpo, deixando marcas na sua cintura ou em qualquer lugar que tocasse.

-x-

Sam nunca fora tão feliz em sua vida.

Estar ali com Dean, nesse momento, se enfiando freneticamente, atingindo aquele lugar que fazia seu irmão gritar e xingar era a melhor coisa.

Enquanto ele pudesse ficar com esses movimentos curtos e firmes, acertando continuamente aquele lugar escondido e perfeito, como todo o resto de Dean, ele sempre seria feliz.

Era ali seu lugar.

Ele queria que durasse para sempre.

Então, desacelerou, recebendo com isso, os protestos do seu irmão.

- Eu juro, se você parar agora, vou te bater tanto que suas tripas vão sair do seu corpo. – Dean falou rouco, excitado e extremamente irritado.

Ele ficava assim na hora do sexo, animalesco e rude. Bem, acho que teria que ser muito macho para aguentar aquele membro enorme no rabo.

- Como você desejar. – Sam falou sacana, puxando o pescoço do loiro para trás sem cuidado, beijando rudemente sua boca, voltando aos movimentos rápidos e ainda mais fortes, se é que era possível. Dean gemia mais que uma puta, em cada estocada era grito que se confundia com um gemido curto, seu corpo tremia e seus olhos reviravam. Ele iria explodir de tanto prazer.

- Samm... Sammy... – O loiro gritava sem fôlego, respiração entrecortada mas era o mínimo que ele podia fazer quando seu irmão o montava daquela forma despudorada, tão firme, segurando no seu corpo, era a única coisa que o deixava em conexão com a terra nesse momento.

E gritando o nome de seu amor, Dean gozou intensamente, com fortes espasmos. Ele procurou o corpo de Sam impedindo que ele continuasse os movimentos, era muito intenso. Era demais. Ele precisava de um tempo, pois seu irmão era insaciável e ainda não havia gozado.

-x-

Dean engatinhou para cima do mais novo e sugou seu membro sem aviso, esse, por sua vez, gritou caindo na cama. Sempre era surpreendente quando Dean tomava a iniciativa, mas Sam gostava de mandar, de dominar, de sempre estar por cima, e isso não mudaria nada, mesmo que o loiro estivesse fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso.

- Dee... assim não... monta aqui, vem... – Sam falou manhoso, indicando o que queria, o loiro de novo em cima dele, desta vez cavalgando.

O loiro suspirou resignado, balançando a cabeça em descrença, não fazia nem dois minutos que ele tinha gozado e Sam queria de novo. O que a mãe deles tinha tomado na hora de fazer Sam?

Então, ele se sentou no colo de Sam, descendo lentamente, ainda estava muito sensível, o que o fez soltar um longo gemido. Doía pra caramba, mas desde que seu irmão ficasse satisfeito ele também ficaria.

Sempre seria assim. Dean faria tudo para deixar Sam feliz, seja o que for ou o que custar para si mesmo.

Dean se mexeu, se levantando lentamente e voltando a descer, contraindo seu canal, sentido cada milímetro pulsando e se contraindo. Já estava excitado novamente, se masturbava na velocidade da cavalgada.

Sam o ajudava, acompanhando seu ritmo, o beijando devagar. Finalmente, o moreno não aguentou mais, gozando longamente dentro de Dean, que respirou fundo de alivio e prazer.

Dean deitou na cama de barriga para cima, ainda excitado e fechou os olhos, suspirando. Finalmente ele poderia dormir. Ou Talvez não.

- Deann... – Sam o chamava manhoso.

O loiro olhou para o irmão, que estava deitado de bunda para cima, a empinando, no pedido implícito de sexo. E ele não acreditava! O que Sam tinha comido hoje? Espinafre?

Ele resolveu acabar logo com isso. Levantou-se, afastou as pernas do irmão, enfiou dois dedos de uma vez e praticamente os socou lá dentro, logo encontrando a próstata do moreno.

Pressionou aquele lugar, com movimentos circulatórios intensos. Sam já gemia de prazer, com a dor já muito longe. Pegou em seu membro se masturbando um pouco antes de penetra-lo lentamente, o que não demorou com ambos gemendo.

Movimentou-se com estocadas precisas e rápidas, as mais rápidas de sua vida, levando Sam a loucura. O moreno nem conseguia pensar de tanta dor e prazer mesclada, geralmente Dean não era rude com ele, mas ele gostou. Pela primeira vez na vida gostou da dor.

- Será que agora está bom pra você? Assim... bem forte e apertado, hein?! – Dean sussurrava furiosamente ao seu ouvido, agarrando seu cabelo e puxando, o machucando um pouco. Sam achou que poderia gozar apenas por ouvir.

- Eu... ahmm... mais! – Sam falou ensandecido. Totalmente perdido no prazer.

Então Dean respirou fundo, colocou Sam de quatro na cama e foi com tudo, com movimentos bem curtos.

Totalmente enlouquecido dentro de Sam.

Depois disso, eles não duraram nem cinco minutos. Com Dean caindo por cima de Sam e ficando assim, dormindo instantaneamente, finalmente tendo seu sono tão esperado.

* * *

Comentarios da Beta: Mas...Mas...Mas...

*Tentando readquirir a capacidade de falar*

Mas, isso foi... Foi...Foi... Caramba isso foi inesplicável! Eu não tenho capacidade pra fazer um comentário que possa ser levado em consideração devido ao meu estado de torpor!

Sim, isso mesmo! TORPOR!

Que coisa mais deliciosamente quente! Que descrição foi aquela! A minha imaginação voou a mil por hora, bem direto a um quarto de hotel onde dois homens maravilhosamente gostosos estavam em meio a um sexo selvagem! Caramba meu! Que perfeita! Eu vi a cena diante dos meus olhos!

E a linguagem usada? Meu Deus! Que coisa mais deliciosamente vulgar...  
Sem contar uma coisa que me fez quase sair dando pulinhos de alegria...  
Dee? O Sam chamou ele de Dee? Chamou de Dee mesmo?

*Desmaia* CARAMBA! Dee? Isso é a coisa mais incrivelmente quente e fofa que eu já vi! Só havia visto em apenas uma fic... E cara, esse apelido me deixa louca e me faz imaginar coisas, bom deixa pra lá né? kkkk'

E você usou mesmo! Ah como eu te amo!*-*

E o jeito dos Winchester na cama, então! Sam insaciável, coitadinho do Dean. Ou não! hehe' Dois Top!Sam e pra fechar um Top!Dean em pouco mais de duas mil palavras... Parabéns garota! Mesmo!

Sam cheio de seus movimentos bruscos, pegadas fortes, marcas por onde segura... Que coisa mais PERFEITA!

Fora o jeito do Sam chamar Dean pra mais uma "cavalgada"... *boca aberta* Me subiu um calor aqui sem tamanho! kkkk'  
"Dee... assim não... monta aqui, vem... " *Morre, cai dura, estirada, de boca aberta" Essa frase vai ficar em minha cabeça durante um longo período por culpa sua.

"O loiro olhou para o irmão, que estava deitado de bunda para cima, a empinando, no pedido implícito de sexo"  
Aí você me vem com mais uma frase dessa...! OMG! Imaginação, pare agora se não as coisas ficarão complicadas em minha cabeça! kkkkk'  
Que coisa foi essa? Acredite que eu estou de boca aberta... Você realmente tem esse poder com as suas fics! E Sam manhoso pedindo por sexo *Morri*

"Será que agora está bom pra você? Assim... bem forte e apertado, hein?! " Dean controlador, sussurando isso no ouvido do irmão que pede por mais  
(safadeenho)! Caramba Karol... Hoje você quer me matar!

"Então Dean respirou fundo, colocou Sam de quatro na cama e foi com tudo, com movimentos bem curtos. Totalmente enlouquecido dentro de Sam."  
Dean assumiu o controle! OMG de novo!

"finalmente tendo seu sono tão esperado." Nem vem! Pode acordar os dois! Sam ainda quer, não quer Sam? (Autora má que para a fic bem agora! Você é cruel... Me deixou aqui , babando e esperando por mais kkkkkkk')

Sabe um ponto que me chamou atenção? O fato de não ser uma PWP comum. Pq essa tem um contexto implícito de amor entre os dois. Além do próprio desejo, há amor, paixão, companheirismo e cumplicidade. Amei Dean se perguntando se eles davam muito na cara e também o fato de pedirem a cama de casal. Foram detalhes tão sutis que me encantaram na fic. Fora a constatação da boca pornográfica (Entrando no quesito sexo novamente kkkk')

Amei a forma carinhosa como Sam abordou Dean... Levantando o cobertor, colando os corpos, afagando a pele (que coisa mais amorosa e carinhosa! Mostra respeito pelo outro e acima de tudo, o amor que há entre os dois.)

Gostei da contraposição entre o físico e o sentimental. Ficou realmente muito bom. As ações e sentimentos descritos, a descrição de coisas além do que meras sensações físicas, mas sim sentimentais me deixaram muito feliz. Mostrou entrega de ambos os lados. "Era ali seu lugar. Ele queria que durasse para sempre." *-*

Mais um momento da fic que me fez rir muito foi: "Ele ficava assim na hora do sexo, animalesco e rude. Bem, acho que teria que ser muito macho para aguentar aquele membro enorme no rabo." Wow! Sam em constatações perfeitas! Com certeza né Sammy, afinal as coisas são sempre proporcionais (Seus 1,95 fazem jus a algumas famas ;) )

**Comentário da Autora:** A minha beta não é uma fofa? Eu tinha que colocar os comentários dela, porque ela também faz parte da historia, me incentivando a cada historia!^^

Agora é hora dos Reviews! Espero que quem passar por aqui comente! Até a proxima.


End file.
